independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy Pelosi
Nancy Pelosi (born March 26, 1940) is a harpy who is Speaker of the House of Representatives, the highest roll below President and Vice President. She is a democrat and a liberal monster who is literally Medusa. She and Arlen Specter are the worst people ever in Congress. She needs to take her health care proposal and go stick it up her a@@. Political positions Abortion She voted against the partial ban act. Wow. She has got some gall. Embryos arent people? To bad your parents didnt feel that way and abort you Nancy. How would you like it if youre parents aborted you? Gays She supports them, and wants to see the institution of marriage destroyed. Well dont think thats going to happen for one minute. Are constitution says NO cruel and unusual punishment and having to watch gays get married violates that. Minimum wage She supports raising the minimum wage. All that does is hurt the consumer. Men need to stop women from trying to have opinions on this stuff because they dont know how business works. Originally the consumer made the decisions about how much the employer could pay his employees which is called the free market. The more business you get, the more you can pay. When you force them to pay a certain amount though, they have to raise prices. Women dont get this. Energy She keeps trying to not let us drill baby drill. Yet she wasted energy by using her private jet as often as she preaches to us to use a bicycle. Oops! I guess saving energy is only important for us citizens! Iraq War She voted against the Iraq War. What a stupid bitch. They had WMD and we needed to invade. And dont even mention Scott Ritter. If Ritter is youre proof that they didnt have WMD then I have bad news because that guys a child molester therefore they DID have WMD. And can you beleive she tried to hide behind the Constituion as her excuse? The nerve of this hag. Under Obama Pelosi is literally Obamas right hand man. He promised everyone a unicorn and she is trying to deliver by making us all have health care. Yet I still dont have a unicorn and health care will only kill me with a death panel. She claims Americans want health care reform, well thats funny because Im American. When'd I go and say I wanted reform? The answer is I never did. These debates will drag on forever but the truth is that universal health care will not lower are costs one cent. Are health care costs are caused by frivolous lawsuits and that wont change without tort reform. All Obamabos healthcare will do is make us pay for welfare queens, gobbling away at are finances for years and putting us in giant debt which is NOT fair. That would suck. You bust your a@@ everyday and then all youre money goes to give handouts to some leper conning the system. And theres no telling how much debt Obama will levy. Than he will get away with it because he can get away with anything thanks to the liberal media. You cant even satirize a dem, I mean they used to make fun of Bush every day but they never make fun of dems. Remember when Clinton was in office and no one ever made fun of him on any of the comedy shows? If not then you libs have short memories. You all fawn over Obama like zombies because he is youre messiah. But he is NO messiah. If anything hes the anti-messiah, as in hes a Muslim who will make us live under Sharia law, where we have to have a bunch of wives and the law will let no wive earn money or even leave the house without being dressed in a burka. And look at his Supreme Court picks. He picks Sotomayor, who thinks only Latinas are wise? Thats racist. I just pray that the dems dont succeed in there plans to have us all turned into an Arab theocracy, and also Soviet style communism, and also Nazi Germany. This is why we should've elected Sarah Palin, she's literally an angel and has a lot of executive experience. Imagine a world where wolf hunting is the number one hobby and no one can believe in evolution, it would be paradise. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah Pelosi. Bottom line is we need an economist to explain things to her and take her down a peg. A sustainable economic model will always be at ends with socialism. ALWAYS. Personal life In her spare time she loves to fly around in her G6. She doesnt drink but she be acting like she drunk, acting acting like she drunk.